Begin the Begin
is the thirteenth episode and mid-season premiere of the second season and the 22nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The Chief enforces the 80 hour work limit with an iron fist so Meredith has free-time, and so does Cristina, but she chooses to go to Palm Springs with Bailey for a heart retrieval while the Chief asks Derek for a favor regarding Ellis Grey. George has a teenager who is actually different while Alex treats a man who has a bezoar and Izzie works on Denny Duquette. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 213MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 213CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 213IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 213AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 213GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 213MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 213RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 213AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 213PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 213DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 213MalarPascowitz.png|Malar Pascowitz 213DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 213Audrey.png|Audrey 213Mr.Singleton.png|Mr. Singleton 213BexSingleton.png|Bex Singleton 213Mrs.Singleton.png|Mary Singleton 213EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 213Administrator.png|Administrator 213Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist 213ScrubNurse.png|Nurse Linda 213RajSen.png|Raj Sen Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Stephen Spinella as Malar Pascowitz *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Lauren Tom as Audrey *John Prosky as Mr. Singleton *Becca Gardner as Rebecca Singleton *Shannon Cochran as Mary Singleton *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Joyce Guy as Administrator *Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist Featuring *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda Uncredited *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Medical Notes Ellis Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's disease *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Residential care Ellis was shown at Roseridge Home for Extended Care. Derek came to visit her to see if she was eligible for a trial. Burke's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Mesothelioma *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Burke and Cristina were seen preparing to operate together on a patient with mesothelioma. Denny Duquette, Jr. *'Diagnosis:' **Viral cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Denny, 36, was told to come into the hospital when a heart became available for him, which he needed due to cardiomyopathy. However, the donor showed signs of coronary artery disease, so the heart was not suitable for transplant and he was sent home. Rebecca Singleton *'Diagnosis:' **Elevated hormone levels **Tumor *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN and medical geneticst) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Raj Sen (psychiatric resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **Oral medication Bex, 14, was in the hospital for a biopsy on an enlargement of a pelvic lymph node. Bex was found to have elevated hormone levels which were caused by the consumption of birth control pills, but that could be controlled by oral medication. The ultrasound showed a tumor, which was compressing what they believed to be an ovary. However, further testing identified it as a testes, meaning Bex is intersex. The tumor was benign, but because of her condition, they recommended therapy for the family. Bex's parents asked Addison to remove the testicle, but she refused to do so without Bex's consent. Malar Pascowitz *'Diagnosis:' **Bezoar **Mercury poisoning *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Laxatives **Surgery **British anti-Lewisite Malar was in the hospital to be treated for abdominal pain, caused by a bezoar. He had eaten a novel he'd written. Before his surgery, he was sweating profusely and babbling incoherently. The bezoar was removed successfully, but was diagnosed with mercury poisoning. Heart Donor *'Diagnosis:' **Coronary artery disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' While attempting to retrieve a heart for Denny Duquette, Bailey saw signs of coronary artery disease, so the heart was deemed too damaged to be transplanted. Music "Hide Another Mistake" - The 88 "One of These Days" - Kraak and Smaak "Ride" - Cary Brothers "Break Your Momma's Back" - Slow Runner Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from Begin the Begin originally sung by R.E.M. *This episode scored 18.97 million viewers. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. Quotes :Meredith: Such a good dog! Who's Mommy's good boy? (turns and looks at Izzie and George) C'mon, what are you doing, we're gonna be late. :George: Uh— We need to talk about the dog. :Izzie: That's not a dog, it's a hyena that escaped from the zoo, dressed in dog clothing. :George: Whatever. I don't chew up his clothes. I don't urinate on his bed. I don't try to mount him from behind. :Meredith: People, he's our dog. We love our dog. He loves us. :Izzie: Mount you from behind? :George: He tries to. See Also de:Ein neuer Anfang fr:Nouveaux départs Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes